User blog:Awesomesix/Epic Rap Battles of Spongebob: Vader vs Hitler 4
This would've made more sense before the movie Battle *The camera shows Vader, SpongeBob, and Patrick on the Flying Dutchman, following a ghost.* Vader: Where did it go? SpongeBob: I dunno… where did that ghost go? EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY DARTH VADER Patrick: You guys are my best friends! Vader: Agreed! VERSUS! *The ghost finally reveals himself, showing to be…* ADOLF HITLER! BEGIN! Vader: Number four in action, the final rap attraction, Like Space Mountain, I spit like a fountain, founding reactions! Don’t call me black, you whack! Racism is racist! I can’t take it! You’re ugly, bug me, smell fugly and tried to kill my favorite races! I wear socks under this suit! I bet you’re naked under your clothes! I hope I don’t catch the sleazy sneeze disease under your nose! I’m a unicorn; I’ll stab you with my dreaded red horn, you bore, That’s not a racist Mexican joke! I bet you watch porn! I’ll throw you, and choke you, hoe dude, like I’m supposed to! Your ass couldn’t beat me or defeat me in something like Sudoku! I am the real Slim Shady, you crazy lady, and I can stand up real big! You’re just jealous you smell, bitch, and don’t have a big fridge! Hitler: Is your refrigerator running? I don’t want your food getting warm! I don’t like to play video games because they make me bored! You better take off your helmet; you’ll mess up your hair! Oh, that’s right! You’re bald! I bet this battle isn’t fair! Because you’re a great rapper, Vader, and I really suck! OH NO, VADER, LOOK OUT! I see a duck! Haha! Tricked you! The only duck I see is you! Because of the silly thing that I just made you do! Get my joke? I think it was really super clever! I may be good, but you’re the best rapper ever! I am a dictator, and that’s a word with a naughty part! That’s right, I hate tater tots! A man stole my heart! Stalin: I am not Stalin! But at the same time I am! I may not have candy, but I do have a van! Anuses turn me on, Hitler! I need some help! So do vaginas! Although sometimes they smell! Just like YOU! That setup was great, don’t you think! OH WAIT, YOU DON’T! That’s a dumb thing to say! Wink! I’m winking at you because I have something in my eye! Vader is black because he has really nice thighs! I am not a Martian, but I know you’re out of this world, Vader! Because STAR WARS! More like, see you later! Because you are losing! Unlike me! I rap oh so very so much mighty, you see? Khan: KHAN! That is my name, I like to hear it! I may be an Asian, but I still like “Smells like Teen Spirit”! Because I am cool, and hip, and jive, Unlike you guys, who aren’t even alive! I ring doorbells, and run! I’m a ding dong ditcher! I like Jackie Robinson, he was a good… pitcher! Thought I would say something else? I don’t speak English! That’s truly what the thingy thing is! I wear a bucket helmet because I cry in my sleep! If you don’t believe me, look at my sheets! I gave them eye holes so I don’t drown! Hitler looks like a clown! Wow! Hitler: That’s not nice! You need to learn your manners! I don’t want to break my fingers, so I don’t use hammers! Vader: Hey, that’s not fair, you got more lines! It’s my time to shine! Prepare to be fined! Obama: I am Obama, and I am Obama. I don’t want to cause drama. So I brought some llamas. In pajamas. Bahamas. Yo mama. Mitt Romney: ERUUUURUGH! *Mitt Romney lays an egg, which hatches into...* Kim Jong-Un: I am real leader! You are all dumb! I am cool, so go suck your thumbs! I am not saying ching-chong, so you all think wrong! Genghis likes to ditch doorbells? Guess what! DING DONG! I am cool, and I said that already! Eminem take it away! Eminem: Mom’s spaghetti. Watson: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SpongeBob: Wow, that was a sick burn! Patrick: AAAH! SOMEONE’S ON FIRE! *everyone laughs together as the camera zooms out of the outro.* Squidward: What the hell was that? It wasn't even good rapping, it was just garbage! Time for me to show these idiots what real rapping is! My di- WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? WHO DECIDE! WHO WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? Help me, they’re holding me hostage! I’m sending an S.O.S. to anyone who can hear! It’s lonely in this room, I need some help… I’m tied up… my location is- *The sound of a gunshot is heard and is followed by static.* Who Won? Darth Vader Adolf Hitler Someone else Category:Blog posts